My Resolve
by LeilanaIce
Summary: This is a small one-shot story I wrote in Tidus's point of view. It is also written in first person. It reflects on when he finds out the truth about himself, to saving Yuna's life. This will contain major spoilers from the game so read at your own risk!


_~This is a small one-shot story I wrote in Tidus's point of view. It is also written in first person as well. It reflects on when he finds out the truth about himself, to saving Yuna's life. This will contain major spoilers from the game so read at your own risk!!!_

My Resolve

...a dream? Is that really true? All I am is just a dream? But...so what if I'm a dream. I like being here. Yes, that it is what I told the fayth. Bahamut's fayth to be exact. The little boy who gave his soul willingly to Yu Yevon. One of the fayth that…somehow dreamt me up, or created me perhaps? But I have to wonder...why me? It's left me so...confused. If the fayth stop dreaming, where does that leave me? It's a terrifying prospect to think about and to be honest, I didn't want to think about it, even though I know what it meant, I still didn't want to think about it. Not now.

I was growing to love my life here in Spira. I'd fallen in love with the beautiful summoner, Yuna. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without her in it. A dream...how is that _possible_!? I feel human, just like everyone else. I can feel, I can touch, I get hungry and bleed when I'm injured, don't I? I feel human emotions, anger, fear, sorrow, happiness, so if I'm just a dream, why do I feel so real? These were the questions I asked myself over and over again. How would I tell Yuna? Hell, how would I tell everyone that I'm just a dream, a dream of the fayth…right? The fayth they all so love here. The fayth who lead the summoners to complete their pilgrimage. So…I suppose I'm sort of no different than an Aeon really. I mean, I remember what old man Maechen told me when we were in Guadosalam. He'd said that the dreams of the fayth touch the summoner's spirit and that which is unreal becomes real for all to see.

It made me question more. Bahamut's fayth had also told me that both me and my old man had been touched by Sin. It made us more than just dreams now. So...is it possible that if the fayth were to ever stop dreaming, would I be able to stay alive too? Could I stay in this world, in Spira with Yuna at my side? What the hell did this all mean!? I had awoken now from my strange…well call it a dream I suppose? I don't know…Could dreams dream too? Or maybe just an encounter with the people who were dreaming of me. I wished I could understand it more fully. Why couldn't I just be real? I just wanted to be with Yuna. That's all I want now. Originally I wanted to go home, but that's never going to happen, considering my home is a dream too. Though since I've fought by Yuna's side and fought to protect her, my resolve has now turned towards staying with her and saving her.

I'm awake now, and I'm reassuring a very worried summoner and group of guardians that I was fine…No, not just guardians, but these people had become my friends. Each one of them had come to mean so much to me. Lulu and Wakka like an older brother and sister, Rikku and her cheerful disposition. It was great to have somebody in our group as upbeat and positive as I was, but right now I just didn't feel that way…Rikku would have to make up for it. We had a job to do; I had to figure out a way to save Yuna, but the harder I thought the emptier my thoughts became. I had nothing. No ideas on how to save this summoner's life.

We traveled through the Calm Lands, acquired another Aeon and climbed the snowy peaks of Mt. Gagazet. We had reached the summit and still I had nothing… I hated this, we were coming closer and closer to Zanarkand now. The closer we got, the more terrified I became. My heart was pounding in my chest, with anxiety and fear. I could feel a strange pressure building up inside me. Yuna _can't_ die. I couldn't bring myself to face anyone, afraid I might choke on my own tears. Tears that I've been holding back since I came to understand what would happen to Yuna should she call the final aeon.

I gazed at the sun-setting sky around me, watched the pyerflies zoom up in their graceful dance, trailing streaks of light in their wake. The further we climbed, the faster my heart raced. The very tops of a scared building came into view and there it was. Zanarkand…I stared at the ancient ruins before me…my home. A city dead for a thousand years. A city I had to see with my own eyes. The end of Yuna's journey…the last chapter, in my story. I finally found it in me to look at her swallowing back the lump in my throat, and as I inclined my head towards hers, her bi-colored eyes did not meet mine this time. Instead, they were focused on the ruins below us, staring down the road would eventually lead her to death…no, I couldn't think that way. There had to be some way we had to save her! I opened my mouth to speak, but the words…they wouldn't come. My thoughts, they kept floating up and slipping through my fingers. Slipping away before I could pin them down with words…

I listened to Rikku protest, her tones anguished, against Yuna going down to Zanarkand. I watched Yuna run to Rikku and embrace her, thanking for everything. I watched the little blonde Al Bhed fight back tears in Yuna's arms. I saw the sphere fall and hit the rocky terrain with a small clatter. All I wanted to do was just turn around and punch something at this point. I thought I was going to explode! Yet at the same time, I wanted to grab Yuna in my arms and take off running as far away from this place as I could, but I knew I had to be strong. I was her guardian, and she was counting on me. I wasn't about to try and pull her away from her determination. Yuna would never forgive me.

I almost had, that night in Macalania. The most memorable night in my life. The night my life really changed forever when I realized where my feelings truly lie. We had sat on the bank of the crystal spring together, watching the night sky above us, replaying our happy moment under the warm water over and over again in our heads, or at least I was. That much I knew. I can't remember a time I'd felt so happy. I'd never even felt this happy back in Zanarkand, back when I was a blitz ace, famous and everybody loved me. Nothing had made me feel so jovial as Yuna had.

However that night, Yuna had wavered, she was ready to give up her pilgrimage. Those Yevon bastards had betrayed her. Her faith was shaken, and she lingered on what to do. Yuna's amazing selflessness never failed to inspire me, though and maybe that was the only thing keeping me from taking her away from this place. This hallowed, sacred ground…that was torturing me to even gaze on it's dilapidated left overs from war waged one thousand years ago. The images of Sin's destruction on my Zanarkand, which inevitably led me here, flashed through my mind. So did Yuna's words.

"_I'll continue…I must. If I give up now, I could do anything I wanted to, and yet…Even if I was with you, I could never forget."_

I couldn't do that to her. I promised her I'd stay with her always. I knew how determined she was to save Spira, but I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind, that somehow and some way, there was another path. A path that wouldn't lead Yuna to her death. I told her I would find a way and I _will _find a way. Even if that means I'm the dream that will end the fayth's dreaming, I would do it. Even if that meant me disappearing…if it would save Yuna's life, then I'll do it. My old man is Sin, right? I think that's what he'd want too. So maybe I should take a page from Yuna's book and do what she'd do…yes, I think that's the right thing to do. If it means keeping her alive, I WILL find a way.

Please read and review! Thanks! :D


End file.
